How Do We?
by Supernatural 101
Summary: Chloe never thought it would matter what impression she made while she was in Buffalo but now its back too blow up in her face.    just something i through together. i stink a summaries so u need to check it out yourself.


**How do we...?** -Resurface

* * *

_This is not my norm but check out the bottom a/n. I am also sorry if anything is spelled rong or anything i tryed to edit the best as i could._

_I do not own Darkest Powers_

* * *

"You silly little monkeys!" someone from the front yelled much too the amusement of the three boys sitting diagonally to me. Their maroon bound seat shuddered with their laughter. Though I could only see one of them from across the isle, I counted six feet. The one that I could see, who I knew to be Peter, was stooped over his iPOD playing "NEED FOR SPEED". His bottom lip quivered in concentration even though I knew he could hear everything that was going on around him. Every once and a while he would look up to see where we were but other then that he was content on playing his game.

"Hey. You're getting a txt." Teegan just got the word 'txt' out when our bus driver hit a bump and she jostled into me. Someone's backpack slid underneath our bench, but before it could get any further Missa gave it a hard kick and it glided bake to its original owner (or at least I thought).

Again my pocket starts to vibrate signaling that I had gotten a txt and needed to check it. The only way that I could get my hand into my pocket to retrieve my phone was to stand up and wriggle my skort down. There was a flashing blue mail icon on the front screen followed by a phone number that I didn't recognize. I passed my phone over to Teegan and asked her weather she recognized the number or not.

She lifted the phone up into the light, shook her head and said "Na, it's not even from this township, I don't think." She passed it across me to Missa who also said no. I was surprised at that because Missa could probably recite her entire contact list on her cell and computer. Every name and face she saw got stored in her brain and was almost never forgotten.

Who ever was txting me wasn't from around here, they defiantly were in the state, but where I have no idea. It was bizarre. The only thing the message said was hi in all lowercase. Nothing else. No signature or icon. Just hi. It was as if the person was scared to send anything at all.

"Do you think I should answer?" I asked both girls. Missa said no but Teegan snatched it out of my hand and before I could tell her to stop she had already hit send. After the first wring though she lost her backbone and threw the phone at me.

I stared at the phone sitting in my lap dumbstruck. But when a voice floated out of the speaker I pulled it up to my ear to listen. It was an answering machine reading through the same number as before. Even after listening to it I still didn't recognize the sequenced number.

"Sooo?" Teegan prompted gesturing wildly for me to explain. I lifted my chin ever so slightly and said, "Answering machine." Her eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"What was the name?" she shouted. I let her fume for a second, gauging her reaction as I said.

"Who ever it was didn't have a personal message, it was just their number." Teegan sighed and slouched deep into the three-seater. Missa, she's the quietists of the three of us, closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. She wasn't felling good this morning and I think all the noise, turbulence and the close proximity with so many other kids was making her even worse.

Within moments Teegan redirected her attention to the other girls, giggling like a pack of hyenas. Seeing that both of them were distracted I decided I was going to respond. I thought that maybe it was just a wrong number but the only way that I could see finding out who it was, was to txt 'em back.

Ummmmm… hi

I pushed my feet up onto the rest on the chair in front of me. It clinked into place then stuck. I played with the corner of my frayed seat belt passing the time as the bus gradually quieted. At first we had all been excited to go on this trip. But getting up at 4:30 am and driving for 4 hours has really drained many of the kids. Many of my classmates were already asleep and like I some were drifting. Really the only thing that was keeping me awake was waiting for the reply.

During one of my sleeping spills the reply actually came without me knowing. And once I woke up I was frustrated because of the lake of reply.

I guess sometime when either Missa or Teegan had the phone they turned it on silence. So when I went to turn it off because our teacher was coming to check on us I found that I had gotten it. I quickly checked then turned it off just before my teacher's piercing eyes found my seat.

Two simple words had sent me reeling and when my teacher walked back down the aisle I quick pressed the power bottom and shoved it into Teegan's open pocket. And again as he walked passed he looked down at our seat except this time he looked down just at me and asked.

"Miss Saunders, are you all right?" his brows scrunched and worry clouded over his eyes. I quickly erased my face of any expression and gave him a cheery smile and said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." With a satisfied look he turned and continued on his way. As soon as I knew he couldn't see me I let my calm façade fall and again let disbelief fill its space. Two small insignificant words had sent me over. Something that I never thought would resurface again has now hit me in the face with a 'Thought you'ed be getting rid of me. Didn't you?'

It's Simon 

To fully understand the significance of this I'll have to tell you about the trip I took to my Gran's over five months ago.

* * *

_Its been a while since I've been here but at least its something new with a completely different plot. This one is a Simon and Chloe. I has nothing to do with supernaturals but ohwell._


End file.
